


the words spoken through the eyes

by triviastar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triviastar/pseuds/triviastar
Summary: kim woojin + lee minho oneshot in which they're somewhat friends, but knows the value of respect 🌙





	the words spoken through the eyes

🏹 . . . 

lee minho might not the first bench student, but no one could disagree that he was hella smart. chemistry practicals ? lee minho's section was empty, but at the exam ? he passed with flying colours. undoubtedly, he was a rebellious kid — bunking classes, late night parties etc. it happened to be in one of those saturday night parties where lee minho crossed paths with kim woojin. one year senior, top student kim woojin, no one dared to disrespect him, neither did minho. and sometime along the night, they became — not friends, yet.

kim woojin was a good listener, lee minho spoke sudden thoughts and kept quite for the rest — as a whole, they maintained a silent relationship. 

it was this one time when minho asked woojin to come to his dance class if he wanted, and woojin seeing no reason to deny, had gladly agreed to it — that he found something more expressive in minho than words and it that moment he knew lee minho was not words, but moves. when the music started playing lee minho became one with the rhythm flowing with the rhythm like the waves of a rough sea dominated by the stormy winds, his eyes spoke all the pain sadness happiness joy, his hands showed the beauties of the unknown and he was dancing and woojin thought he was art. an absolute masterpiece. the player clicked back to place and silence fell in the room, broken by minho's deep irregular panting. 

“that was beautiful” 

kim woojin, senior, top student — everyone respected him. but since that day, woojin respected minho.

**Author's Note:**

> ik this ain't that good and it's tiny I'll try harder :)


End file.
